TRIBUTE
by Nephiliim
Summary: In the world of Legend, Hunger Games and Divergent a young girl named Mia is selected to represent the Factionless of the Republic of America in the Hunger Games as a Tribute, alongside her as the male Tribute is Tobias Eaton. Together they fight to the death and find love in each other whilst trying to uncover the truth of the history of their cities.
1. Chapter 1

1

Every year the Republic of America and the Colonies host the Hunger Games. The story of how the Hunger Games was formed is simple. Once upon a time, America divided into two and waged a civil war against each other. In order to keep the peace between them, one Elector Primo proposed a treaty, the other agreed on the condition that in some way they could honour this treaty between them. And so the Hunger Games was formed, where in each halve of America, each faction would "donate" a male and female tribute. This included the Factionless. Those who won became leaders of their faction, and those who didn't come home were honoured by their faction in a traditional ceremony. The plan was perfect.

This year is the 83rd Hunger Games. A representative from the Capitol of the Republic stands in front of us, on dirty old Factionless streets. You can literally see the disgust written all over her face. Kind of like she'd just fallen into mud, wearing her best outfit. Trying very hard (and failing) to ignore the filthy state of the street –and people- the representative drawled on about the history of America and the Games – blah blah blah. I could see half the Factionless were about to fall asleep. My head began to droop itself when a stranger beside me nudged my ribs with his elbow. "And now, to reap the Tributes," says the representative in an excited tone. We watch as she practically flounces about the stage, toward the reaping bowls, filled with names of unfortunates. As she hovers around the bowls, the representative (whose name I don't know) looks up to the crowd and smiles a dazzling smile. I swear that the shine in her teeth is not natural. "May the odds be _ever_ in your favour," she says, fluttering her hands. Reckon

"As always, ladies first." She moves to the left before plunging her gloved hand into the deep glass bowl of names. Finally she fished out a piece of paper down the bottom and triumphantly pulls it out. Carefully unfolding the paper, she beams and says, "Well this young lady has the honour of representing the Factionless females of the Republic of America. Would Mia Cozlairy please come forward?" I tense, that isn't possible. It can't be possible. Please no, not me, please not me. But it is, I am Mia Cozlairy, I am 17 years old and I am going into the Hunger Games. My life is literally over.

I walk stiffly down the aisle up the stairs and onto the stage. Without making eye contact with anyone I stare a head and try not to cry. _I will not cry, I will not cry._ I tell myself._ You are strong, you will not cry. _"Wonderful, just wonderful. How old are you Mia?" I look into the representative's eyes, drinking in the eagerness they possessed.  
"17" I answer flatly, something in her face changes, but I don't get a chance to figure out what it is before it is gone.  
"Well then Mia, you look like a strong and determined girl. I'll bet my buttons that you have a good chance of winning." The representative beams and I turn towards the crowd without answering.

"Now for the boys," she utters tightly, and picks a name from the middle of the bowl. She looks up and unfolds the paper, glancing down she smiles again. "And now the representative of the males of the Factionless, Tobias Eaton!" I pale at the sound of his name. Tobias Eaton. _Tobias Eaton_. God kill me now. Tobias walks through the silent and stunned crown. I find my eyes locked on his chest. Tobias Eaton was beyond amazing, being son of the leader of the Factionless, Evelyn, he was very high up in ranks. He used to be Dauntless so his fighting skills were - well let's just say that he could probably win the Hunger Games. He was also an instructor, who taught fighting to all the kids in my school.

Tobias walks up the stage wordlessly and stone faced. An unnerving tension settles amongst the crowd. I shift uneasily. Tobias stares straight ahead and the representative smiles uncomfortably. This has not gone well. Out of nowhere, a man at the back of the crowd touches three fingers to his lips and raises them to the air. One by one the Factionless repeat this action and I feel compelled to do the same. We all stand there, three fingers raised, including Tobias. In this small action, I feel a surge of hope. This never happened to anybody who got reaped. But it happened to us, and I know what it means.

You are not alone.


	2. Chapter 2

2

We sit in the back of an SUV truck whilst the representative (whose name I learnt to be Effie Trinket) chats on and on about how she thinks we are the best tributes the Factionless have ever submitted. She then went on about how most Factionless – due to their poor preparation in fighting and learning to survive – were generally slaughtered as soon as the games were started. Tobias, despite remaining stone faced, tensed his body as she said this. I watch in fascination as she obliviously goes on and on about their deaths whilst both his hands curl into fists. I am afraid he might punch her.

We bump along the dirt road that leads to the train station. I stare out the window watching the deserted landscape race by. I find myself thinking where we are exactly. I have never been beyond the border of District 13 (an abandoned district where all the factionless live). District 13 is pretty big, if you count the forest that skirts all along the outside. I like the forest; it's the one place no one ever thinks to go to. Except Tobias. I see him there all the time. He would climb a large tree that overlooks Dauntless faction and sit on the highest branch that could possibly hold his weight. With shaky hands he would pull out a photograph and cry for hours on end. I saw him, he never saw me though.

As for me, I liked to go into the forest for some peace. I never went there without a book in hand. Sometimes I'd do my homework or practice fighting skills using a burly branch as a dummy. We pass through the forest now. A blur of green and brown, all different shades blending together like a watercolour painting. I look at Tobias who is now staring at his shoes. Effie – most surprisingly – is silent. I didn't think it was ever possible. We drive through the forest for ¾ of an hour. I grow tired and my eyelids feel heavy, dragging under the weight of sleep. I just about dozed off when there was a burst of light and Effie gives an excited squeal, clapping her hands like a little child.

I look to where the SUV is heading, and then I see it. The stainless steel structure that stood in a dome, complete with platforms. The structure looked antagonistic and hostile. It was every bit Capitol. "This is the train station. We are due to depart in about an hour but in the meantime let's focus on boarding and settling." Says Effie in an instructive tone. The SUV parks outside the station and I peak outside the tinted windows and see a sleek train sitting impatiently at the station. My stomach jerks sideways with nerves.

Our chauffer opens the door on my side and then moves on to open the one on Tobias' side. I clamber out into the cold, winter air. It bits at my cheeks and I fold my arms tightly against my chest in order to sustain the warmth. Effie's thick fur coat flaps around making her look like a buffalo. We walk over to the train and climb aboard. I notice that neither of us has luggage. I guess we will be provided with clothing in the Capitol and on the train. I cringe at the thought of wearing similar styles to Effie. Not a good look, especially on me.

An hour later the train departs. It starts moving, slowly at first, but then picks up in speed. Soon we are flying past the factions, smeared into blurs of natural colouring. We sit in the dining room. Effie stares at the mahogany table admiringly. Tobias shifts from his position at the window and I pick at the bread roll and steaming beef casserole put before. "Where is our mentor?" I ask, generally curious. Generally our mentor greets the Tributes at the reaping or at the train. Ours was nowhere to be seen. Effie looks down, her face twisting into something of loathing. Tobias huffs and shakes his head disapprovingly. I look around at everyone, confused. "You mean to say that no Factionless have _ever_ won the Hunger Games?" I ask.

Effie shakes her head, "No there was one person, and he was the son of two victors. But…he doesn't really like to mentor the Tributes. He…can be a little difficult. I've been begging for a new mentor, someone else but they simply wouldn't agree. You have a mentor, and he's here. He was on this train the whole time?" asked Tobias, arching one eyebrow. I secretly curse myself for not being able to do something as cool and skilful as arching one eyebrow.

"Effie! Is dinner here yet?" Shouted an unknown voice. Strange it sounded oddly familiar, I've heard that voice before. A man walks through the doorway with bronze skin and sea green eyes and golden hair. Effie looks up at him and smiles, "Mia, Tobias. This is your mentor, Finn Odair." I stare in awe. Of course I knew him; he was the greatest victor of our Republic. Former Erudite turned Dauntless turned Factionless. Son of another great victor Finnick Odair.

"Hello," he said grinning, "Welcome to certain death."


End file.
